


The Island

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Beaches, Disasters, Domestic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Natural Disasters, Ocean, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, ship wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While on a cruise, Lovino Vargas and his husband Antonio make a very unpleasant and honestly violent discovery.Oneshot/drabble





	The Island

The boat was thrown against the side of the cliff and just as suddenly, everything under Lovino Vargas' battered feet disappeared. He didn't have time to scream. His last thought was  _fucking Antonio, we just had to go on this cruise--_

* * *

Something hard was underneath him. Lovino could tell he had sand on him--wait, sand? It was in his nose and mouth and clothes. For a moment he just let himself be burned pleasantly by the sun. Whatever it was was, he'd be all...right...

* * *

When Lovino woke up again, it was for real this time, and he was sure he was in hell. His face, arms, legs, anything at all that had happened to have been exposed: he could hardy move them because of the sunburns. But he also knew that he did have to move or else he would seriously die. So he stumbled, stiff-kneed and whimpering, to his feet, with his skin a bright painful red.

It was an island. At first Lovino couldn't really process it. What had happened? Oh, they had crashed. He remembered that much...but then what? 

And more importantly, where was Antonio?

Lovino whipped his head around, wincing at his cracked skin and the sand in his eyes. He had to find him. "Antonio?" he croaked, and shaded his eyes. But no one called back--no one. He was either hurt, or asleep, or too far away to hear him, or... Lovino staggered forward, painfully determined. He couldn't believe he was dead. No. He wasn't! Pushing doubt out of his mind, he continued, calling again and again for his lover. 

He found him half a mile down the beach. 

"Antonio!" Lovino screamed; he ran, fell, got up and kept going. Toni's body was waterlogged, and sunburned too. He was spread out awkwardly. He didn't move when Lovino dropped to his knees in front of him, sobbing raggedly, either. 

Lovino rolled him over on his stomach and stuck a finger down his throat. Not the most conventional way, but he threw up sea water and bile--and that meant he could breathe. He was alive. Lovino pulled Antonio's head gently onto his lap and kept crying, tears dripping down and onto his nose. 

" _Mi amor..."_ Toni sounded so weak. "Don't cry..." He paused then, before saying, "...but Lovi, what happened? I was coming to ask you what you wanted to have for dinner, when...that's the last thing I re-remember..." Even his voice sounded tired. 

"I-I don't fuckin' know,  _stronzo,"_ He ran his fingers through his hair, finding small cuts and bumps. "But I do know we're stuck here on this island...for god-knows-how-long."

The only sound was the silence. To the untrained ear it could be mistaken for peaceful; after all at this point no one even knew about the crash, much less to search for survivors.

But to someone who was listening, the real sounds were Toni's wheezing breaths, and the crashing of the waves on the beach...

 

 

 


End file.
